


Angelic Visions

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Memories, POV Clary Fray, Painting, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: During her first semester at Art School, Clary paints a piece that feels like so much more than just her usual artistic vision...
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Angelic Visions

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Wing(s)

“Miss Fairchild?”

The brush glides over the canvas in front of Clary, no room for outside noise when she’s focused so intently inward. She barely thinks, barely stops to process the colors she’s mixing on the pallet in her left hand or where they end up on the composition she creates. Two men on opposing sides, yet not so different from one another… they’re connected. She feels them in her heart as much as she sees them in her mind. 

“Miss Fairchild?” 

Dimly aware of someone speaking as the voice grows louder and slightly more concerned, Clary is too entranced in her work to notice that they’re speaking _to_ her. What she does notice is that everything about the figures she paints is dark: dark shoes, dark pants, dark shirts under dark jackets. The only difference between them is the hair at first - blonde on one, a darker red on the other. Neither have faces… she can’t see them; they’re blurred in her mind.

Clary feels love, fear, protection, familiarity… and then, in a wave that overwhelms her suddenly, she feels one emotion over all of them: _loss_. 

“Clary!” 

The voice starts to break through but it’s still muffled, she isn’t ready to come back to the world around her, not quite yet. Something isn’t right. Something’s _missing_. Instinctively she picks the brush back up again, dark for the one with the red hair, and a white tinged with silver near the top for the one with the blonde hair. Wings. 

A hand on her shoulder startles her, the pallet and brush dropping from her hands as she jumps back, snapped abruptly back to awareness of where she is. 

“Professor Howard,” Clary says, blinking a few times, confused as to why her eyes seem to burn a little when she does. “Sorry, I’ll clean that up,” she adds, glancing down at the paint splattered not just on the ground but on her converse and jeans, too. 

“Are you alright?” The older woman asks kindly as she looks at Clary with concern. It’s only then that Clary feels something drip off her chin and onto her arm. A quick brush of the back of her hand across her cheek brings it back damp with tears. How long had she been crying without realizing it? At least that explains her burning eyes… and also the worried look on her Professor’s face. 

“Yeah, yes, I’m fine. I was just in the zone I guess, didn’t hear you come up,” Clary dismisses, because ‘ _Sorry, I was too busy having some weird out of body experience’_ isn’t something she wants to explain just then. She still feels that heartbreaking pain and loss at the sight of the painting that she also can’t explain. “I’ll just clean up and be on my way.” 

Before she leaves she can’t help bringing her hand up to gently graze the blank faces of each figure. “Who are you?” Clary asks her faceless angels, but no answer comes. 

Not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
